There is known a fuel cell including a pair of separators sandwiching a membrane electrode gas diffusion layer assembly. Such a separator is formed with flow channels having a wavy shape in cross section. A reactant gas flows along the flow channels on the membrane electrode gas diffusion layer assembly side. A coolant flows on the side opposite to the flow channels. The membrane electrode gas diffusion layer assembly is sandwiched by the flow channels of the separators. In addition, there is known a separator including a metal plate and electro-conductive resin layers provided on respective surfaces of the metal plate. As for the flow channels, the metal plate and the electro-conductive resin layers are formed to have a wavy shape in cross section (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-297383).
The metal plate is formed to have a wavy shape in cross section by pressing. Therefore, a curvature of the metal plate might be partially increased, and the stiffness might be further decreased depending on the depth of the flow channel. In addition, if the depth of the flow channel is formed to be shallow in order to suppress such a decrease in stiffness of the metal plate, the pressure loss of the reactant gas and the coolant flowing along the flow channels may increase. Further, if a width of the flow channel is increased while ensuring the depth thereof in order to suppress the decrease in stiffness of the metal plate as described above, the membrane electrode gas diffusion layer assembly might not be sandwiched at a suitable interval. This might decrease an area of a membrane electrode assembly on which sufficient sandwiching force exerts, so that the membrane electrode assembly might repeatedly swell and expand in the area on which small sandwiching force exerts, and its strength might decrease.